Summons
A summons is a hero or troop draw, often purchased for gems or with tokens earned in battle. When you click on the Summoning Gate and are brought to the screen in which you may choose which type to summon. While the Daily Summon and Epic Troop Summon are always present, the other two types of summon rotate depending on the time of month or year. For each type of summons there is a small "i" in the upper lefthand corner that you can tap to show you the precise percentages of each possible result. It should be noted that heroes are not solely acquired via summons. You may also acquire 1* - 5* heroes from various levels of the Training Camp, and 1* and 2* heroes may be acquired as rewards for completing stages on the map. Although heroes are previewed at maximum level and ascension, when summoned they each arrive completely unleveled. Summon Costs While it is not recommended to purchase the daily summon, it is possible to do so for 150 gems. A regular pull from a Seasonal Event, a Challenge Event, the Epic Summon or Elemental Summon each cost the same: 300 gems for one pull, and 2600 for a 10-pull. Atlantis is a little more expensive at 350 gems per pull or 3000 per 10-pull. You may also purchase single Atlantis summons for 100 Atlantis Coins. Tokens may also be used. The most interesting use is for the Epic Hero Token which may be utilized only within the Epic Summon or Seasonal Summon. Since these tokens are fairly rare, it is recommended that they be saved up for use during the next seasonal summon. Daily Summon This is the cheapest option and if the game awards you a summoning token for any given action, it is likely a for this. As the name implies, you also receive a free summon each day. The best reward that you can receive from this type of summon is a 3* hero, but you may also receieve a troop. As you can see in the image: Your chances max out with a 3.3% chance to receive a 3* hero from this type of summon. It is also recommended that because of how common it is to receive a free Daily Summon, and how expensive gems are, that your gems are likely best spent elsewhere. Epic Troop Summon This type of summon only draws rare or epic troops. Despite the name, there is only a 10% chance that you will actually receive an epic 4* troop, with a 90% chance that you will receive a 3* variety. That said, this is the only source of 4* troops. Epic Hero Summon Receiving an Epic Hero Summon Token allows you a free Epic Hero Summon (or Seasonal Summon), depending upon which one of the two is available at the time. You will receive either a 3*, 4*, or 5* Season 1 Hero. (See TC13 for possible 3* and 4* heroes, or TC20 for 4* and 5* heroes.) Each Epic Hero Summon has a 1.3% chance for a bonus draw of the Hero of the Month. Elemental Summon Each Elemental Summon will draw a 3*, 4*, or 5* hero of that particular element. See TC13 Heroes and TC20 Heroes for a list of possible heroes. It should be noted that if you do a 10-pull, all 10 heroes will be of the same element due to the nature of the elemental summon. In the example shown here, they would all be Season 1 Dark heroes. The pool is also limited to only the basic heroes, event heroes cannot be acquired via this summon. The rotation of elements for this portal is: # Fire # Ice # Nature # Holy # Dark Each Elemental Summons has a 1.3% chance for a bonus draw of the Hero of the Month as well. Seasonal Summon The seasonal summon accompanies each seasonal event: Easter, Summer Solstice, Halloween, and Christmas. The Christmas Event has the following drop chances: Each Seasonal Summons has a 1.3% chance for a bonus draw of the Hero of the Month as well. Event Summon The event summon rotates in each month. It begins on the 2nd Thursday of the month and continues through the weekend, during which time the Event Summon replaces the Elemental Summon (Source ). It corresponds with the current Challenge Event, and each one has heroes unique to their event, even though the summon has the potential to award regular, Season 1 heroes as well. All event heroes are at least 3* heroes. *Pirates of Corellia *Riddles of Wonderland *Fables of Grimforest *Guardians of Teltoc *Knights of Avalon Each Event Summon has a 1.3% chance for a bonus draw of the Hero of the Month. Atlantis Summon The Atlantis Summon is the source of Season 2 Heroes. All Season 2 Heroes belong to particular families and gain small bonuses when on a team with other members of the same family. You may purchase an Atlantis Summon for 350 gems, or using 100 Atlantis Coins, which are earned through various chests, rare titans, and completion of Season 2 stages. A 10-pull costs 3000 gems. This summon is available during the fourth Thursday of the month through the following Sunday. The drop percentages mixed between both Season 1 and Season 2 heroes: In addition, each Atlantis summon contributes to a Bonus Ascension Item Chest. The chest is awarded after 10 Atlantis summons. You can claim a maximum of 9 Ascension Item Chests each summons event. Costume Summons :Main article: Costume Chamber; see also Costumes. Unlike many of the various summon gates, costume summons are exclusively performed through the Costume Chamber and reward players with a costume and the respective hero. Costumes do not function separately from the heroes that which they belong. Costumes change the appearance of the hero, their base stats, class, and special skill. Each costume summon has a 1.3% chance for a bonus draw of the Hero of the Month. While the Costume Quest is active, you can pull costumes using Costume Keys obtained through clearing the quests or by using gems. Hero of the Month For all summons excluding the Daily and Epic Troop Summons there is a 1.3% chance that you will receive the Hero of the Month. This is a bonus summons, provided to you in addition to your actual draw, thus rewarding two heroes from one summon when it occurs. The Hero of the Month is always a 5* hero. Category:Gameplay